world_of_warcraft_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Sin Mage
While the concept of wizard specializations along the classically recognized schools of magic dates back to the dim recesses of time before humanity rose to prominence—an even more ancient few explored school specialization to its fullest extremes. Focusing their research on the discovery that each school of magic was opposed by two specific opposition schools, these mages developed methods of further enhancing their mastery over their chosen arcane specialties. Essentially, they defined these seven schools as much by what they couldn't do as by what they could. By excising “impurities” introduced by fixed oppositional schools, they traded arcane versatility for greater strength in their chosen fields. The seven schools of Sin magic are presented below. Sin Mages in World of Warcraft A competing organization to the Kirin Tor and the Guardians of Tirisfal, the mighty Sin Mages of Lordaeron was based in Stratholme during the first, second, and third wars. When it was rumored that Prince Arthas was coming to Stratholme in order to cleanse it of the plague, some of the sin mages escaped to the Hillsbrad Foothills and then to Strahnbrade and to Stromegarde. The rest succumbed to the Plague of Undeath and became ghouls -- except for the Master of Gluttony, who joined the Cult of the Damned when he saw the writing on the wall. He also fled the city but was killed by Arthas as he did so. The Forsaken had since recovered what was left of him and put his parts into an Abomination called, ostensibly enough, Gluttony. Sin Mages Only wizards can truly follow the ancient philosophies governing Sin magic. The choice to specialize in Sin magic must be made when a character first becomes a wizard. Once the choice to do so is made, it cannot be changed. Benefits: '''A Sin mage receives two additional spell slots of each spell level he can cast. These bonus spell slots must both be used to prepare the same spell from the wizard's school of specialization, allowing the wizard to cast that spell twice (as he has prepared the spell twice). The wizard cannot use these slots to prepare two different spells, even if they are of the school he is specialized in. '''Restrictions: A Sin mage does not get to customize his choice for opposition schools—his opposition schools are determined for him when he chooses his specialization. These restrictions are more significant than those most wizards follow, and are known as prohibited schools. A Sin mage can never prepare a spell that is in one of his prohibited schools—he treats these spells as if they were not on the wizard spell list. If using a spell trigger or spell completion item to cast a spell from one of his prohibited schools, he must use the Use Magic Device skill to do so. Envy (Abjuration) Sin mages who follow the path of Envy focus on suppressing magic other than their own. Prohibited Schools: evocation, necromancy. Gluttony (Necromancy) Sin mages who follow the path of Gluttony seek to manipulate their bodies in their unending hunger for life. Prohibited Schools: abjuration, enchantment. Greed (Transmutation) Sin mages who follow the path of Greed delight in transforming things into other things, as well as enhancing themselves. Prohibited Schools: enchantment, illusion. Lust (Enchantment) Sin mages who follow the path of Lust gain great personal satisfaction at manipulating others' minds, emotions, and wills. Prohibited Schools: necromancy, transmutation. Pride (Illusion) Sin mages who follow the path of Pride seek to perfect their own appearance and domain through trickery and illusions. Prohibited Schools: conjuration, transmutation. Sloth (Conjuration) Sin mages who follow the path of Sloth enlist agents and minions to perform their tasks, or create what is needed as it is needed. Prohibited Schools: evocation, illusion. Wrath (Evocation) Sin mages who follow the path of Wrath focus on complete mastery of the raw destructive power of magic, and delight in channeling those destructive forces in awesome displays. Prohibited Schools: abjuration, conjuration. Category:Archetypes of Warcraft